The Longest Rode To Happiness
by ItzSantanaBitch
Summary: Heather Morris and Taylor Hubble have a baby girl together but what happens when heather starts to fall for her best friend Naya Rivera. will she stay with taylor for her daughter sophie or will she and sophie be better off and happier with Naya?
1. You forgot your own child for baseball

**(Disclaimer) I OWN NOTHING ! if i did there would be more sweet lady kisses!**

**Parings Heather/Naya, Heather/Taylor, Dianna/Lea**

* * *

chapter 1

Heather is trying to buckle up her 3 year old Sophie but having no luck. To add to her frushtration she is already half an hour late getting back to the lot, because she had to drive all the way back to pick up Sophie from Daycare. She got the phone call during one of her big music numbers.

"Heather!,You have an ergant call on line 2!" Zach shouted from the other room.

"Ryan I swear this will only take a second." Heather said in a out of breath tone.

Heather walks to the phone and takes it from Zach.

"Hello this is heather." She answers in a hushed tone.

"_Hello Miss Morris this is Linda down at Waggon Wheel Daycare."_

"Yes? Is everything ok? Is Sophie alright?" she asked franticly.

"_Yes Yes ! Sophia is perfectly fine , but…Miss Morris you are aware that its 2:30 right?"_

"Yes im aware?" she asked confused,

but then it hit her. She told Taylor to pick Sophie up at 1 today because they close early on Monday.

"_Yes well-"_

"I will be right there. Im so sorry." She inturupted then hung up.

"_Damn it Taylor." _ She thought angrily.

* * *

**sorry for such a short chapter this is my fist Fic. plz reveiw :)**


	2. will you be my other mommy Ch 2

_"__Damn it Taylor." __She thought angrily._

This had been the third time Taylor forgot to pick up Sophie.

She tried calling him twice to see why he forgot his own daughter… _Again_. She wanted to see if he would make up some ridiculous exuse like he always dose, like, "I almost got hit by a car and needed to rest!" was Heathers favorite. But instead of answering she got a text.

**1 Text from:Taylor**

**What babe im at a bsball game :P**

**Text sent:**

**Why didn't u pick up sophie?**

**1 Text from:Taylor**

**My friend had extra tickets for today only**

**Text sent:**

**Really taylor baseball is more important to u that ur own daughter!**

**1 Text from: Taylor**

**Don't talk to me likr that u no I love her and u so stop being such a BITCH heather !**

That set Heather off. She hadn't responded the rest of the day.

Once Heather and Sophie got back to the lot she put Sophie in her trailer and popped in Glee The 3D Concert Movie. Sophie absolutely loved watching her mother and her friends sing on TV, especially Naya. Sophie loved all of Heathers friends (the glee cast)but she had a special place in her little heart for Naya. Heather thought it was adorable until one interview Heather, Naya and Sophie had together on the Wendy Williams Show.

_(flashback)_

"welcome to the Wendy Williams show! Tonight we have Naya Rivera, Heather Morris and her daughter little Sophie Morris !

Welcome to the show ladies. Hi little Sophie." She said excitedly.

Sophie didn't respond just hid behind Naya.

"She is really shy." Naya said sadly.

"Well can I ask you a few questions Sophie?"

"Yea." She said quietly and smiled.

"Well Sophie tell me about yourself."

"My name is sophie." She said quietly

"I have a daddy named Taylor, and 2 mommies named Naya and hever." She said with a lisp.

The entire room was silent. But Sophie sat there with a tiny little smile on her face.

_(end flashback)_

Once heather got back inside she was greeted by a bubbly Naya.

"Hey Hemo. Wheres Sophie ?"

"She is in our trailer." Heather and Naya had shared a trailer for 2 years.

"Ok, ill be right back."

Naya walked out to there trailer and went inside to finde Sophie with tears running down her face.

She quickly rushed over to Sophie.

"Baby whats wrong ?" she asked feeling as is she was going to start crying her self. She absolutely hated seeing her cry.

"My daddy dosnt love me." She said with tears still streaming down her face.

"Baby why would you think that?" she asked concerned.

"He keeps forgetting me"

"Hon I sure he had a good reason and that dosnt mean he dosnt love you."

"Nay-Nay ?"

"Yea Soph?"

Sophie paused and looked up at Naya tears still falling from her eyes.

"Can you be my other mommy ?"


	3. The Lake House

"_Can you be my other mommy ?"_

Naya sat there and stared into Sophie's little baby blue eyes, tears still falling.

Naya kept thinking to herself how mutch Sophie looked like heather. She realized she wasn't saying anything and Sophie sat there waiting for an answer.

"But sweetie you already have a mommy _and_ a daddy."

Naya loved sophie with all her heart and would be proud to have heather and Sophie all to herself.

She hated the fact that Taylor was always forgetting Sophie at daycare and making up stupid exuses. She knew_ she_ would never forget her . she would always love her and spoil her and Heather also. She knew Heather deserved better than Taylor. Like her for example, but she would never let Heather Know that or Sophie.

"But I don't want a daddy, I just want you and mommy." By this point Sophie was crying so hard her face was turning bright red.

Naya held sophie even in her arms, her little head resting on Naya's arm.

This brought back memories of when Heather, Naya, and Sophie stayed at Taylors lake house for a week.

Taylor had rented the lake house for him and Heather for valentines day, but Taylor decided to spend his Valentines day in Vegas with his buddies.

Heather wasn't surprised, she had gotten used to being blown off by him.

She knew Naya wouldn't be doing anything besides sitting in her car listening to Dashboard confesinal.

She called Naya and they decided taking Sophie to the lake to swim would be more fun than sitting in a car and listening to sad music. Naya picked them up since she already had a car seat for Sophie.

Once they got there sophie was bouncing with joy already stripping her cloths so she could put on her swimming suit. Naya and Heather were giggling watching Sophie struggle to put on her suit.

"Come here baby let me help." Naya said still giggling.

"I want to swim now!" Sophie practecly screamed.

"We need to get our suites on. We cant swim naked!" Naya said joking with Sophie.

"Maby _we_ can later." Heather whispered with her lips ghosting over Naya's ear.

Naya hid her face as she was blushing. She knew Heather was just playing around but when she saw heather in her bikini she hoped she wasn't.

They walked down to the lake each holding one of Sophie's hands, swinging her up in the air.

But once they got there they herd a car pull up. Heather walked back up to the house to see who was there and left Sophie with Naya.

Naya and Sophie were splashing and having the time of there lives.

Naya would put her face halfway under water and look at Sophie pretending she was an shark. Sophie would giggle every time Naya would blow bubbles at her. To Naya it was the best sound in the world hearing Sophie laugh.

Naya floated on her back and held Sophie on her stomach . Sophie would pretend Naya was a boat,

"You're my boat nay-nay!" she squealed.

"Lets go get your floaties Soph."

"O-tay." She said with a big smile on her face.

After they put her floaties on her they swam out a little further with Sophie still clinging to Naya's back.

Naya and Heather were going to teach her to swim today but it wouldn't work with just Naya so they went back up to the house.

They were walking in the grass and Sophie stopped and let out an ear piercing scream.

She started to wail very loudly.

"Sophie whats wrong?"

"My foot !" she screamed.

Naya picked her up and ran her up to the house.

They walked inside and sat her on the counter.

"What happened?" she heard a familiar voice. It was taylor.

"She stepped on a broken bottle."

After he pulled out the glass Sophie was still crying hard.

Taylor tried to pick her up but that made her scream out something that made taylor angry.

"I WANT NAYA! "

She tried to pick her up but taylor snached her away.

"What the hell taylor? She clearly wants me right now." Naya said a little angry.

"Listen im her father I will handle it!" Taylor said angry knowing Naya was right.

"I-WANT-NAY-NAY!" she squealed even louder.

"Damnit TAYLOR JUST GIVE HER TO NAYA!" Heather tried to yell over Sophie.

"SHES MY DAUGHTER HEATHER I CAN HANDLE IT!" he screamed at Heather.

"SHES MY DAUGHTER TO AN-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed derectly in sophies face. Sophie looked terrified, but stoped crying immediately.

Taylor looked into his terrified daughters eyes and immediately regretted it.

Naya took Sophie right out of his hands and took her up stairs.

Sophie sat in Nayas arms silently crying while her parents were downstairs fighting and stopped when she herd the door slam shut.

* * *

FINNALY GOT A PIC OF SOPHIE AS THE COVER FOR THE STORY! plz review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Naya sat in the trailer holding Sophia in her arms. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok" she whispered.

"O-tay what?" Sophia asked still crying.

"I'll be your other mommy, but it's a secret. Just between me and you Ok?"

"Ok!" Sophie said excitedly.

Naya smiled at her enthusiasm . "It's just between me and you tho."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Remember what happened last time Hun?" she asked sadly.

"Ya.." Sophie said tearing up.

"shh-shh." Naya hushed her holding her again.

"B-b-but it w-was scary n-nay-nay." She stuttered because of the crying.

"I know honey." she said soothing her. "it wont happen again tho."

(_Flash back)_

Sophie is sitting on her couch watching glee while Taylor makes her lunch.

"Hey daddy!" she yells hoping he will hear.

"What pumpkin?" he says walking in the room.

"Come watch wiff me!" she say happily.

He sits down and hands Sophia her sandwich.

Her eyes are glued to the T.V even tho she has seen this one a million times, its the Duets episode. Her favorite.

Heather and Naya's kiss scene starts and Taylor turns off the T.V.

"Hey! I was watchin that!" Sophia screams.

"Your not watching that crap." Taylor says angrily.

"It's not crap! Its mommy and Nay-Nay! " She defends.

"Which makes it even worse." He says.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"It's not right for two people of the same gender to be together, it's not real."

"But Brittany and Santana are together." she said quietly.

"Thats just T.V hun."

Sophia sat there confused. Her mother had always said if it was love it didn't matter.

"But mommy said-" she was cut off.

"I don't give a damn what your mom says!" he yells.

Sophia sits there wondering why her dad is yelling at her. Then something clicks.

"Daddy, are you jealous of Nay-Nay?" she asks sitting up a little.

"Excuse me?." he asks her.

"Are you jealous of Nay?." she asks again.

"Go to your room." he says quietly.

Sophia sits there.

"I said GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he screams scaring Sophie.

She runs up to her room and doesn't come out.

About 20 minutes later Taylor walks into her room. He sees Sophia under her covers with tear stains on her eyes . She is laying there motionless.

"Sophie?." he asks .

She looks up at him.

"What?" she whispers.

"Your not gonna tell your mom what we just talked about right?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Good." he said and walked out.

The next day she had no school so she went with Heather to work. Taylor said not to tell her mom about the conversation they had, but he said nothing about telling Naya..

_(end flashback)_

Naya heard a knock on the trailer door.

"Who is it?" she yelled.

"House keeping!" Heather yelled back in a fake Latina axent.

"Come in!" she yelled.

Heather walked in and her smile quickly faded when she saw Sophia in Naya's arms with tear stains on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Heather asked concerned.

"She asked me again." Naya said looking into Heather's eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes this time." Naya said smiling.

Heather smiled this time.

"Good, just don't let Taylor find out."

"I know."

"We should get back on set, Ryan is having a bitch-fit."

"Ok lets go." she says laying Sophia down covering her up.

"You wanna go get food after work?, just you me and Sophia."

"Sounds awsome." she says smiling at Heather.

Heather conects their pinkies and they walk back on set.


End file.
